Love Hurts
by Suliet-Is-Love
Summary: My first Ga Fanfic it's about MeredithderekFinn and some one dies :O


**Title: Love Hurts**

**Author: Me(Jater-fan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or how to save a life by the fray.**

**

* * *

**

**Love Hurts**

Meredith is in bed replaying what happened the past tonight's she had told Derek and Finn that she loved them both at different times. 'Great I get one step closer for choosing then I go and say I love you to both of them.'

-FLASHBACK-

_Meredith and Finn are walking up the steps to her house. They were just coming back from dinner and a movie. _

"_Finn I had a really good time tonight"_

"_I'm glad you had a good time"_

_Meredith smiled at Finn he smiled back._

"_So am I aloud to kiss you"_

"_Yes. We are dating"_

_Finn leaned in and kissed Meredith, it was a slow and tender kiss._

"_I love you Meredith"_

"_I love you to Finn"_

-END FLASHBACK-

-FLASHBACK-

"_That was really fun Derek, I haven't been to an amusement park in so long"_

"_I'm glad you had fun, Mer. Works been so hectic, so I try."_

_Derek pushed Meredith into his trailer door, and began to kiss and nibble her neck, Meredith moaned. They joined in a passionate kiss, and Derek opened the door. _

_They were surprised to see Addison there._

"_Addy what are you doing here?"_

"_Don't Addy me Derek I'm here for you to sign the divorce papers."_

"_Hi Addison"_

"_Meredith"_

"_Derek I should go... See you tomorrow"_

"_I'll walk you to your car"_

_Derek kissed Meredith before she got in the car._

"_I love you Meredith"_

"_I love you too"_

-END FLASHBACK-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Hospital**

"So you told McDreamy and McVet that you love them both" Christina laughs.

"Christina it's not funny, okay it slipped on one of them, and I just don't know which one."

Christina continues to laugh.

"Christina I didn't laugh at you when Burke's mother walked in on you doing stripper moves"

"I wasn't doing stripper moves... I was trying to get some. Seriously, Meredith. You're screwed."

"Thanks Christina you've been so helpful"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Dr. Shepherd"

"Dr. Yang"

"I'll see you later Meredith"

With that Christina left. Leaving the two lovers alone together.

"I'm sorry about last night... So I brought you coffee."

"You brought me coffee... That's so sweet."

Everything seemed fine until Finn was rolled in on a buggy.

"Dr.Shepherd Emergency"

"Oh god Finn"

"Meredith I don't want you here"

Meredith looked at Derek, her eyes had tears in them, was she going to lose one of them men she loved. Christina walked up to Meredith and gave her a hug.

"Come on Meredith lets go sit in the locker room"

"Dr. Bailey I need you to get an MRI on Finn here"

"Yes Dr. Shepherd"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to lose him Christina"

"No you won't"

"You can't say that you don't know"

Meredith sat in the locker room with Christina. Crying, George walked in, he went up to Meredith and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry"

"Thank you George"

"George Can I talk to you over here"

Christina got up and walked away from Meredith so she couldn't hear.

"Find out anything you can then come tell us ok"

With that said George left, taking one last look before the door closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr.Shepherd, Dr. Bailey what's wrong with him?"

"It seems that he has a tumor on his brain, I can operate but I can't be sure if he'll make it through."

"So what do I tell Meredith?"

"You don't tell her anything"

"WHAT...Y..."

"I'll tell her"

Derek left the MRI room, and walked into the locker room.

"Dr.Yang can you give us a moment"

"Umm sure I have to check on Burke anyway"

Derek walked up to Meredith and hugged her.

"Derek just tell me"

"He has a pretty big tumor on his brain, I can do the surgery, but he might not make it through it."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure"

"Hey"

"Hey"

Meredith walked to Finns bed and sat down at the end.

"How are you doing?"

"My head hurts, but Meredith if I don't come out of this, go with Derek."

"Finn"

"Dr. Grey... We have to prep him for surgery"

"Okay"

"Meredith don't forget go with him. I love you"

Before Meredith could say it back the door of the room closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was in the operating room trying to take care of Finn; he got the tumor out and was sewing him up when...

"Dr. Shepherd were losing him"

"He was already lost when he came in"

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life"_

Derek looked up at the gallery, he closed his eyes and Meredith knew she had lost Finn.

She walked out of the gallery and went into a storage room to cry. Derek left the operating room washed his hands and went to find her. He went to the gallery and saw Izzie, George, Alex and Christina standing out side the storage room door. He walked in.

"Meredith"

"Derek don't say anything just hold me"

Derek held her while she cried.

"Don't leave me Derek"

"I'll never leave you Meredith"

Meredith looked up at Derek and they shared a slow and tender kiss.

* * *

A.N/ Read & Review 


End file.
